Angel's Delirium
by blackfphoenix
Summary: Explicit. Dark. Religious. I am Sin. And you are the salve of my madness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angel's Delirium  
Author: Destroyed Perfection

Rating: M

Summary[Explicit. Dark. Religious. I am Sin. And you are the salve of my madness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm only twisting them like pretzel dough to make a cruel little fairytale.

A/N: Well, I'm going to try to complete a multi chapter fic. This is an experiment of sorts since I'm using my seldom seen D-poetry style. I'll let you guess what the D stands for, and no it isn't dark. So I hope you enjoy the show kiddies. Please Read and Review. Thank you.

I am Sin.

Sin.

Sin.

**SIN.**

Deliciously wicked **SIN**.

I have an **ANGEL**, who is the salve of my **madness**.

A **beautiful** angel.

That is trapped in a **CAGE**.

A cage in the **mortal** world.

I will set my angel **FREE**.

My **lovely** angel.

I'm coming for you.

**SOON**.

* * *

**Heavenly** **Father**, 

I thank you for my **health**.

I thank you for my **family**.

I thank you for my **friends**.

I thank you for my **intelligence**.

**Father**,

I ask you for **FORGIVENESS** of my **sins**.

I ask for **HEALING** of my **mind**.

I ask for **LIGHT** on this treacherous **path**.

I ask for **PROTECTION** of my **soul**.

In the name of your **beloved** son

**Jesus Christ**,

**Amen. **

* * *

And thus the tale begins. Of the Demon watching over the Angel.

* * *

A/N: Hmm….not very spectacular….-.-U Well, I guess it's pretty obvious who's who in the little story. Hehehe. Wait til I get to multiple characters in one chapter I bet that'll confuse the living daylights outta you. I will try harder. I will use my crazy youthfulness. If I can't write the next chapter better, I will blink 200 times. If I cannot blink 200 times I will…..nah. Too Troublesome. Bah. Why am I even writing this? No one's reading it, I bet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ich Eige nicht Naruto. (I own not Naruto) (Deutsch-German)

A/N: Wow, I didn't think this would be that popular…Arigato Minna-san! I did spell and use the correct terms for that, right? I'm an English nerd. Forgive me.

_Interesting_.

**Very** interesting indeed.

A patient in Konoha's Psychiatric Ward being _haunted_.

Sounds like my kind of _gig_.

Hence the **Paranormal Phenomenon Specialist **after my name.

Iruka owes me after this. Hehe.

* * *

I've known _Sakura Haruno _since her second day in the hospital.

She had requested a **religious leader **to visit her after she was admitted.

I didn't get many calls from the hospital's **Adolescent Psychiatric Ward**.

I found it odd that she was admitted until she told me _the reason_.

Many wouldn't have **believed **her.

She said she was being _pursued_ by a _**DEMON**_.

_

* * *

__He came again._

He's dangerous.

_I know._

It's not **normal, **even for us.

_I know! _

**Be careful**. This isn't going to be good.

* * *

Ha. You're foolish. **FOOLISH.**

**No, **_**my dear brother**_**, I am not.**

You can't do it **alone**.

**Oh, I **_**can**_**. And I WILL.**

_Oi teme, let us all have some FUN!_

**Alright. Prepare to be **_**among the living**_**.**

* * *

The demons will rise. The mortals shall suffer. The angels will fight.

* * *

A/N: not the best I could've done, but I wanted to update.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes.

They were _watching _me.

I feel so _**naked**_…

**Naked **and **DIRTY**.

I'm not safe here anymore.

_Not anymore_.

He's coming **here**.

_Here._

_Here._

_HERE!_

This time he has _**company**_.

Help _me_.

Help _**us**_.

* * *

The _**patient **_is exhibiting extreme paranoia.

Something makes her feel _unsafe_.

Strange, _strange _girl.

Always talking about _**demons **_and God.

She has to learn _no one_ will **believe **her.

**Ha ha ha**.

* * *

Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong?

_He's coming. You have to stay away._

**Go away. Go AWAY!**

I'll help you. _God _will help you.

**NO! NO! HE WON'T! HE CAN'T!**

I will pray for you, Sakura. _He _will save you.

* * *

My **precious **_Angel_.

**I **_will _save you.

Those _stupid _mortals will **die**.

You're mine.

_Mine_.

**MINE**!

They _will _pay.

Pay for _tearing _us **apart**.

Pay for leaving you to _rot_.

My beautiful, _**beautiful **_Angel.

I _will not _let you suffer.

**HE **will pay the biggest price.

Losing _you_.

* * *

_Hey teme! We're here! We're __**here**__!_

**I can see that **_**dobe**_**. Now SHUT UP.**

Why are we here? What will _I _get out of this?

_**Yeah. What purpose do I serve here?**_

_We're going to have FUN guys!_

**Go cause ****havoc****. I don't care. I have a **_**mission**_**.

* * *

**_**This isn't good guys. Those **__**FILTHY**__** demons are **__**infiltrating**__**.**_

_W-Why would they w-want to?_

It's **obvious**. _He _found her. It's no secret he's been looking.

_**Back to the task at hand guys. We have to protect her.**_

**Yosh! We have a mission!**

_Yeah. Some __**mission**__. Fighting demons is __**always **__on the agenda_

_

* * *

_The angels prepare. The demons have come. The mortals are ignorant.

* * *

AN: I'm not dead. What a surprise! I got inspired. Oh yeah....I don't own Naruto. seriously you should know this already.


End file.
